


Desperate for Derek

by TobytheWise



Series: TW Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After being hit with a spell, Stiles has certain needs that only a certain werewolf can provide. Thankfully, Derek finds him just in time for some fun in the woods.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: TW Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Desperate for Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teen Wolf Bingo! Square filled: Middle of the Woods Smut

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles murmurs under his breath, yanking at his collar, feeling like it’s tightening around his throat and making it hard to breathe. Sweat dots his forehead and his hands shake as he walks blindly through the forest, wondering where the fuck everyone else has gone. 

Stiles looks every which way, trying to blink the daze he’s suddenly found himself in away. His skin feels too hot, too tight, like any wrong move will have him coming out of his seams. 

“Fuck,” leaves his lips again. Stiles can’t take this anymore. His entire body feels like it’s slowly being turned to lead, his limbs too heavy to cooperate. Sweat drips down his spine, making his shirt tacky. His skin is screaming in oversensitivity and for some fucking reason his cock is rock hard. 

“Stiles!”

Stiles freezes, a moan leaving his lips at the sound of  _ that  _ voice. Stiles stumbles forward, harsh pain going through his palms as he falls against a tree. He pants, opened-mouth, trying to understand what’s happening. 

“Stiles!”

Stiles can hear someone running towards him and the rustle of leaves and twigs but he can’t focus on that right now, not when there’s an ache in his groin like nothing he’s ever felt before. His hand goes to his cock, gripping it tight through his jeans. He lets out a sigh of relief as the pressure is relieved for a moment, enough so that he can stand up straight again. 

“Fuck, Stiles. Don’t run off like that, I thought I’d lost you!”

Stiles’ eyes widen and his breath is stolen from his lungs. Derek is standing there in jeans and a black shirt looking absolutely edible. Stiles knows that Derek is the werewolf here but suddenly he feels like the predator ready to stalk his prey. He takes a step forward, his hand still on his dick. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles bites his bottom lip, a pull deep in his belly drawing him closer and closer to Derek. He’s not sure what that witch hit him with, but somehow he instinctively knows it can be cured by Derek. 

“Stiles, what are you doing? Did she hit you with something?” Stiles can see the way Derek is affected, can see the way the front of his jeans tighten and the way his nostrils flair. 

“Need you,” Stiles breathes, his hands going to Derek’s chest, feeling how hard and toned he is. The embers in Stiles’ belly suddenly come to life, roaring within him. A whimper leaves his lips and Derek stiffens. 

“Fuck,” Derek hisses. 

“Yes,  _ please _ , Derek.”

“I know what this is,” Derek explains softly, his hands cupping Stiles’ face. 

“Will I feel better after we fuck?” That finally brings the smallest smile to Derek’s lips. 

“Yeah. You’ll feel better afterwards.”

“Awesome,” Stiles gets out before his lips are moving against Derek’s throat. He kisses the skin gently before running his teeth over it, making Derek shiver. “It’s not like this is the first time we’re fucking in the woods, Derek. Come on.”

That gets a growl from Derek, the sound making Stiles hot all over but it also brings a smile to his lips. Derek leans down and takes Stiles’ lips in a fierce kiss. The feeling of Derek’s tongue against his own begins to dull some of the pain, makes his head a little more focused. His hands clench around Derek’s shoulder, just holding on as he’s swept away in pleasure. Stiles wishes it was one of those nights they just spend all night kissing gently back and forth. But it’s not. Not when his temperature is beginning to spike again and his cock hurts so bad, needing  _ something _ .

“Derek,” he whines when they break apart. Thankfully, Derek knows what to do and Stiles is happy to let him take the lead. Derek gets him completely naked and Stiles shivers, the wind making his skin prickle but he’s so much happier without the clothes sticking to his skin. 

Derek goes to his knees, taking the tip of Stiles’ cock into his mouth. The wet heat of his mouth makes Stiles’ eyes roll back. “Jesus fuck,” he yells, his knees going weak with pleasure as he finally gets what he seemingly needs. 

Derek wiggles out of his jeans. Stiles thinks he pulls someone from his wallet but he doesn’t give a fuck, not when Derek is taking his cock further into his mouth and sucking hard. His hands go to Derek’s hair, gripping tight and thrusting forward, fucking Derek’s face. It’s like he has no self control at all, like all he can think about is pleasure and taking what he wants. Thankfully, Derek seems to not mind. 

Pleasure zings through his cock and up his spine when Derek moans around him, the vibrations like nothing he’s ever felt before. As much as he wants to shove his dick into Derek throat, frustration buds up in his throat because it’s not fucking enough. He needs something else, something more. 

“God!” he practically screams, tears prickling at his eyes. “Fucking fuck!”

“I’ve got you,” Derek says, pulling away from Stiles’ cock. He licks up the underside, forcing a whimper from Stiles’ throat before standing up. 

“What--” Stiles begins to speak but his words are swallowed up by a moan as Derek turns around and leans against the tree, sticking his ass out. “Oh god,” he whispers, his hands going to Derek’s ass. He thumbs open his cheeks, finding his hole shiny with lube. 

Stiles has enough mind to spit into his hand, slicking himself up as best as he can before he’s guiding the head of his cock to Derek’s hole. He pushes gently until just the head is encased in Derek’s hot, tight ass. 

“Holy shit, dude. God, you feel amazing. I’ve never felt an ass as good as this, Derek. Fuck.”

“Stiles, shut up and fuck me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles murmurs, his fingers digging into Derek’s skin. Derek growls and just as always, the noise makes him practically choke on his own tongue with how sexy he finds it. That fire blazing within his belly rises and without his permission, his hips pick up speed. 

“Fuck. Just like that,” Derek tells him, his nails shifting as they dig into the bark of the tree in front of him. 

There’s no grace or finesse to Stiles’ movements. At this point he’s completely lost, nothing more than a slave to the pleasure and the feelings washing over him. The sound of their skin slapping is the only thing Stiles can hear over the ringing going on inside his ears. 

Stiles closes his eyes and thrusts forward over and over and over. 

At some point, he thinks he feels Derek tense, thinks he hears Derek cry out. But Stiles doesn’t stop. Just keeps going until finally, fucking  _ finally _ the pain and the pleasure and the desperation reaches a peek. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Stiles shouts as he comes inside Derek. His orgasm seems to go on and on before finally breaking. He slumps against Derek’s back, unable to move after that, like his orgasm has sucked everything single ounce of energy from his body. 

“I’ve got you,” Derek says again, shifting them until Stiles can lean against his chest, both of them breathing the same air. “I’ve got you, Stiles.”

Stiles’ lids are heavy as he looks up into Derek’s eyes. “I love you. Thank you for finding me.”

Instead of answering, Derek leans down and kisses Stiles’ sweaty brow. Stiles tucks his face against Derek’s throat when Derek picks him up and begins walking them through the woods towards the house. 

“Did that spell give me like super sperm?” Stiles asks out of nowhere through a giant yawn. “Are you gonna get pregnant now?”

“Go to sleep,” Derek says with a snort. Stiles thinks he pouts but doesn’t know for sure because he’s quickly falling asleep. 


End file.
